Digital microcontrollers are in widespread use. Approximately 4-5 billion were manufactured in 2005. These microcontrollers, such as PICs and 8051s are self-contained computers that are generally programmed to do one task. Personal computers (PCs) and almost all other computers are digital machines. They do not perform tasks that can be performed by analog computers as quickly, or by using simple analog computing circuitry. In some instances, they are substantially more complex and costly than needed if analog capability were utilized.
As is the case with digital microcontrollers, an analog microcontroller would generally be configured (not really programmed as digital microcontrollers are) to do one task. However, the analog microcontroller can be implemented with no RAM, no ROM, no clock, and no program as used in digital microcontrollers. Because of its simplicity, it is less expensive. Because of its implementation using only analog components including a continuous sheet processor, It is also much faster. (Some digital logic on the input and/or the output may be needed in certain applications to interface the analog microcontroller to digital devices/systems.) The sheet processor with multiple pins can be implemented with a wide variety of materials and configurations, including polymer sheets, conductive foam, and silicon.
These analog microprocessors can also be used in combination with digital processors to realize hybrid machines that have capabilities not currently available, or that can provide currently-available capabilities significantly more rapidly and less expensively. The configuration of these hybrid machines, including which tasks are done by digital and which by analog means, and how those tasks are accomplished in an optimal manner, need to be done using a method and apparatus that are flexible, rapid, inexpensive, and able to respond to highly complex and changing environments.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus which evolve the configurations for analog microcontrollers and for digital/analog hybrid computers that utilize continuous computing methodology.